


everything i do

by danthezijn



Series: to make you proud [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned very briefly), BAMF Stiles, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, McCall pack is a Bad Pack, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, almost everyone is mentioned but tagging all of them feels like too much, blink and you miss it Derek/Stiles, with a dash of Peter/sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: for the sentence prompt: “All I do is to make you proud.”





	everything i do

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it should be said that i don't necessarily hate scott/the mccall pack. sometimes i'm just in one of those moods, y'know.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

“All I do is to make you proud.”

 

The noise in the crowd died down. All eyes in the audience turned to him. Nobody, not even he himself, had expected Stiles to be valedictorian. It was a welcome surprise.

 

Lydia, along with the rest of the McCall pack, had been livid once it was revealed a couple of weeks ago. They went on and on about how Stiles didn’t deserve it, how he was the weakest and most idiotic pack member, how he didn’t work hard enough to earn it.

 

It had been the final straw.

 

He’d torn right back into them. Listing everything he did for them, everything he’d sacrificed, all that he had figured out before they even knew it was happening. His dad hadn’t been there, otherwise he would’ve had some choice words to say as well. Peter was, though. He just stood back, a satisfied smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and watched Stiles do his thing, a steady presence and sense of comfort and support at his back.

 

He didn’t yell once. Instead his voice was level, flat and cold. Judging from the flinches he received, this was way worse than him yelling. Once he was done, there was only one thing left to say.

 

“I’m out.”

 

He’d expected the angry shrieking and demands for him to stay. He’d expected Scott trying to pull the best friend card, even though they hadn’t had any form of friendship for over a year. He’d expected Lydia trying to manipulate his decision, for Theo to butt in with how glad he was to be rid of him.

 

What he didn’t expect was the support. As he turned around to leave, he saw Peter uncross his arms and stand straight while uttering the words, “I’m out as well.” This wasn’t actually that unexpected. Peter had been dating his dad for over half a year now, and Stiles was pretty sure that as soon as he would leave home in order to study the older man would move in. He was happy for them.

 

The support that was unexpected was everyone that came after that.

 

Boyd and Erica quietly getting up and flanking Stiles’ sides, both putting a comforting hand on his shoulders and Erica saying decisively “We’ll always have your back, batman,” while Boyd nods along.

 

Allison walking towards him, fear in every ounce of her posture but pure defiance blazing in her eyes. Stopping in front of him, giving him a big hug while whispering in his ear, “You deserve better. I want to be there with you. You’re like a brother to me.”

 

Chris pushing himself up from the wall, following his daughter’s lead and ruffling Stiles hair. He’s the only one who doesn’t say a word, but his message is clear: _I’ll follow you. You saved my daughter and me from my family. You’re the one we want to follow._

It’s hard to keep the tears from falling, but they walk out of the loft as a group, an actual pack, and don’t turn to look back once. The yelling only gets louder, and at one point Scott tries to grab Stiles in order to prevent him from leaving, but it only takes Peter slamming him through a wall for him to stop.

 

He feels the love all of them feel for him. Feels the pack bonds that are only just starting to grow, but already feel so bright and strong. They settle right alongside the one he already had with his dad. Someone was still missing, though, and it isn’t until much later, once Stiles is back from college during winter break and he’s happy and settled again with _his_ pack, Derek returned and standing on his doorstep and kissing him, that he figures out who it is.

 

That isn’t the point right now, though.

 

The point is: he has a pack that loves him, supports him and actually listens to him. Their relationship with the McCall pack is wonky at best, but there hasn’t been a fight for territory yet. His dad and Peter took over leadership from him because Stiles does want to go to college far away for a while, but he knows they’re still _his._

 

He focusses back on the present. All eyes are still on him and he flushes slightly. Looks like he was lost in thought a bit longer than he realized. He clears his throat.

 

“All I do is to make you proud, dad,” His eyes find his father’s in the crowd. Noah’s eyes already look slightly wet and red rimmed. Stiles sends him his warmest smile and takes a deep breath. Time to do this.

 

“When mom died, it was hard. For the both of us. Both of us were distant and in the beginning, I felt like I lost my father as well.” He knows Noah is ashamed of this time, but it’s important for him to tell this. “It took a while, but you came back. It couldn’t have been easy, getting yourself back together and taking on the parent role you were reluctant to have to begin with. I know it was mostly mom that wanted children. I need you to know that I never, ever felt unwanted, despite all this. Even in this rough time, you returned to me and gave me all the love I wanted. We made our house a _home_ together, again, and I am so proud of us for that.”

 

He can feel his own eyes starting to water now. Noah has already gone off, big tears rolling down his cheeks while Peter squeezes his hand to reassure him.

 

“You came back to me when I most needed you. I won’t go into detail, but it was a really hard time for me the past few years. I couldn’t have done it without your understanding and support. And I am so, so proud of you, dad. I know a lot of children say this about their parents, but I got the best dad ever.” This gets some people in the audience to laugh. Stiles barrels on. “Which is why I want you to be as proud of me as I am of you. Everything I do, it will always be for you. To make you proud. To make you realize that I do love you, and that I understand why you were distant for a while, and that I’m glad that you came back. To help you remember that I am proud of you as well.”

 

He can see his dad mouth something along the lines of ‘I’m already proud of you, idiot’, which causes Stiles himself to laugh. “I know, dad. I know you’re already proud. I see it in your eyes and feel it in your support. I just need you to know it as well. I am proud to be your son. I am proud that you’re my dad. You’ve been my rock for a very long time. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”

 

A lot of people in the crowd are teary eyed as well. Even Peter’s eyes look a little misty. Time for the grand finale, then.

 

“I love you, dad. And you as well, Peter. I wouldn’t be able to imagine anyone more perfect for my dad. Make sure you keep him happy.”

 

The crowd erupts into cheers. Noah and Peter are both fighting their way to the stage, neither of them paying attention to the teachers trying to keep them off. He gets enveloped in the biggest hug of his entire life, and as both of them tell him how proud they are and how much he loves them, the rest of the pack joining in, he can’t help but feel incredibly happy.

 

There wasn’t anywhere in the world where he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> written because i absolutely adore stiles and his father having a good relationship. give them the happines they deserve (also because i love the idea of human alpha stiles, will go deeper into that in another work).
> 
> uhh, i'm working on a writing schedule that allows me to post weekly. i'm sorry i'm shit at it, but thank you to everyone that has been patient. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
